onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Martial Artist
A martial artist, in the world of One Piece is a warrior who fights only using their body and attacking just with fists, kicks and throws. They are all users of unarmed martial arts, unlike the swordsmen who choose blade weapons for combat. Martial Artists in One Piece The martial artists shown in the world of One Piece, like swordsmen, are an important asset to a crew. Martial Artists are often in found positions of high respect, just on par with their respective swordsmen. It should be noted that in the One Piece world, there are two main types of martial arts; free-form and style-form. Free-style fighters who uses just their bodies are considered martial artists would be considered 'brawlers' or 'street fighters' in the real world, and not a martial art. An advantage of free-style is adaptation, free-stylers are not bound by the forms and exercises of style-base fighters. While the 'style-based' martial artists in the real world would be practicing the true martial arts. They use traditional stances and attacks that can be identified just like attacks in the real world can identified as Judo or Karate. Fishman karate has different stances than the kick-based style (often called Redleg style) that Zeff and Sanji uses. The main martial artist of the Straw Hat Pirates is Sanji (although he's not the only one who fights unarmed). There exist many martial artists with different fighting styles. In the One Piece world, most martial artists have in their arsenal an inhuman strength and speed (and in some occasion Devil Fruit abilities that enhance their power). Their fighting styles can be martial arts with conduct codes or simply improvised styles with no codes of combat. Known Martial Artists *Monkey D. Luffy (free-style supported with the Gomu Gomu no Mi) *Sanji (kick-based martial art) *Tony Tony Chopper (free-style, supported with the Hito Hito no Mi and Rumble Ball) *Franky (boxing, enhanced body with cyborg modifications) *Coby (Rokushiki; specially Soru) *Zeff (kick-based martial art) *Kuroobi (Gyojin Karate) *Bon Kurei (Okama Kenpo supported with the Mane Mane no Mi) *Portgas D. Ace (supported with the Mera Mera no Mi) *Hina (supported with the Ori Ori no Mi) *Marshall D. Teach (supported with the Yami Yami no Mi) *Jesus Burgess (brawler) *Montblanc Cricket *Gedatsu (Jet Punch) *Foxy (boxing, supported with the Noro Noro no Mi) *Kapoty (Gyojin Karate) *Aokiji (Hie Hie no Mi) *Rob Lucci (Rokushiki; supported with the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard; Life Return) *Kaku (Rokushiki; supported with the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe) *Jyabura (Rokushiki Tekkai Kenpo; supported with the Inu Inu no Mi, Model Wolf) *Blueno (Rokushiki; supported with the Doa Doa no Mi) *Kalifa (Rokushiki; supported with the Awa Awa no Mi) *Kumadori (Rokushiki; Life Return) *Fukurou (Rokushiki) *Nero (Yonshiki) *Jerry (Karate) *Wanze (Ramen Kenpo) *Jaguar D. Saul *Monkey D. Garp *Absalom (Enhanced body with animalistic modifications by Hogback and supported with the Suke Suke no Mi) *Inuppe (Kick-based martial art) *Bartholomew Kuma / Pacifista *Bepo *Kizaru (Pika Pika no Mi) *Jean Bart *Urouge (Inga Zarashi) *Scratchmen Apoo (supported by unknown Devil Fruit) *Sentoumaru (Ashigara Dokkoi) *Boa Hancock (supported with the Mero Mero no Mi) *Boa Sandersonia (supported with the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda) *Emporio Ivankov (Newkama Kenpo supported with Horu Horu no Mi) *Jinbei (Gyojin Karate) *Jozu (Unknown Devil Fruit) *Akainu (Unknown Devil Fruit) *Momonga (Rokushiki; at the moment just seen using Soru and Geppou) *Largo (supported with the Ami Ami no Mi) *Sengoku (Unknown Devil Fruit) Filler *Count Butler *General Hotdog *Captain Honki (supported with an special robotic armor) *Musshuru (supported with the Noko Noko no Mi) *Kanpachino (Combination Play) *Brindo (Combination Play) *Salco *Arabelle Site Navigation Category:Occupations Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Artists